Dangerous
by heybabesxoxo
Summary: Kim, a military brat, just moved to Seaford along with her brother Jake and her father. Her mom passed away a few years ago and things are starting to feel normal. Jack is the leader of a gang who cares about nothing or no one. But when a rival gang learns of Kim, will Jack discover his love for Kim. Please review! Renamed Dangerous from Saviour, it just fit better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I had this awesome story pop up in my head and I just had to write it! I'm not done with my other fanfics, but this it just one I had to start! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

_I was struggling, kicking my legs around. I tried my hardest to free my hands, but the ropes wouldn't budge. I was grunting, squirming in the seat and ropes that held me down. I dark figure walked towards me. Hazel eyes caught mine and a smirk appeared upon devilish lips. "Well, well, well look who we have here. It's Kimmy! Jack's fearless beau." The young man spat. I knew him, but I didn't know him. "What do you want Craig!" I yelled. "Nothing more than to see your lifeless body crumble beneath mine." The figure flung out a knife, the blade glided across his fingers. "NO!" I screamed._

My eyes shot open, I gasped for air. I noticed dark eyes upon mine, I looked up to see a man I longed for.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" I lunged into my fathers arms. I buried my head into the crick of his neck. I took in the sweet smell of cigars and old spice.

I pulled away and looked into my fathers eyes. "Dad, I had the same nightmare." Tears formed inside my eyes.

"I suspected. I came upstairs to wake you up for school, I heard you screaming so I came as quickly as I could." My dad pulled me into a hug.

He pulled away and smiled, "I could stay here all day, but I have to go to the base this morning. So get ready champ, breakfast is on the table and your car is full of gas. Good look sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and left.

Ever since my mother died 3 years ago, my father and I grew closer. We had just moved to Seaford since my dad, yet again, was transferred. He worked for the navy which meant we had to move around a lot.

It was the first day of my junior year, and ever since I turned 16 I've been having these strange nightmares. I shook off the nightmare, since I basically was now a normal thing. I crawled out of bed and changed into light wash jeggings, a peachy pink blouse tank top, and some brown strappy sandals. I brushed my straight blonde hair and my bangs flowed perfectly on my head.

I hurried downstairs and ate my breakfast. I noticed the plate beside me was empty once I finished. I looked at clock to see it read 7:20. School started in an hour and it would take me thirty minutes to get there, and guess who was late.

"Jake!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

A dark haired boy walked out of the bedroom. "What Kim?"

"Lets go faggot!" I yelled at the 13 year old.

The young teen stumbled downstairs. He was wearing dark was jeans, black vans, a maroon shirt with a gray beanie placed perfectly on his head.

"You could be a little bit nicer ass-wipe." Jake mocked as he grabbed his book bag that was in the den.

"I would be if you weren't born." I stuck my tongue out at him while I was grabbing mine.

He left the house and jumped into my red volkswagen convertible.

We were a few blocks away from the middle school when Jake finally looked away from his iPhone and spoke, "You can drop me off here sis."

I chuckled, "And why would I do that? The middle school is right across from the high school."

"You really want me to go through the utter embarrassment of being known as the "New kid who rides in the punch bug." He crossed his arms and sunk into the seat.

"Your pain gives me joy twerp." I tormented him.

I pulled into the school parking lot and Jake sighed. I looked at my sulking brother and smiled, "Smile a little kid its good for you. Its your last year in middle school, be happy. Maybe you could actually do a sport! We'll be staying here for a while so make some friends." I teased as I grabbed the beanie off his head and messed up his shaggy brown hair.

"Don't count on it," Jake said as he opened the car door and snatched his hat out of my hand. He flung his back pack strap on his shoulder and crouched down. "I love you sis, good luck." He smiled and left.

I put both of my hands on the steering wheel and sighed before backing out. It took me literally two minutes to get to my school and find a parking space. I got out of the car and grabbed my back pack from the backseat.

I locked my car and took a deep breathe before making my way towards hell. I never get to make any good friends since we are always in and out of town, but my dad said we are here for good so I guess I should start.

My iPhone starts buzzing as I began walking into the school. I grabbed it from my back pocket to see an inspirational text sent from my dad to me and Jake. Before I could respond Jake texted.

_Wow, thanks for the motivation Martin Luther King. I'll be sure to make my dream come true. _

I rolled my eyes at the fact of my brother trying to be sarcastic, and it really isn't working for him. I was suddenly sent down to the ground. I realized I was watching and I bumped right into someone. I sprung to my feet and offered a hand out to the girl I ran into.

"Watch it bitch!" the girl shouted as she shoved my hand away. I scoffed.

"Geez, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

The dark hair girl scrambled to her feet. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a light blue blouse. She laughed when her eyes met mine.

"No sweat, I was just messing with you. You must be the new girl, I'm Grace." The girl stuck out her hand and motioned me to shake it. Which I politely did.

"Hi I'm Kim, are you a junior too?" I asked smiling.

"We all are," She waved a hand and motioned 3 people sitting on a table over to us.

A scrawny ginger walked over with a light brown haired girl intertwined in his arms along with a blonde haired girl. "This is Milton, Julie, and Kelsey."

We all greeted and talked about ourselves, but I didn't mention one key thing about myself, I just decided to add that later. It was about 10 minutes until the bell rang and Grace decided to show me to the front office so I could get my schedule on my locker.

Along the way we were laughing about dumb things and messing around. I could tell that me and her would become great friends, and it was nice to finally have a person I could talk to.

We were halfway to the office when two tall figures stood in front of us. One of the boys started playing with Grace's hair. She whacked his hand away and sneered.

"Whats the matter Gracie baby, can't a boy show some affection." He snickered.

"Get the fuck away from us Jerry," she piped up.

"And what if we don't" The other boy chimed in. He had dark brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was the cuter one of the two, but that didn't fool me. He had asshole written all over his face.

"Oh you will," I stood my ground pushing the figure into the lockers. The chocolate orbs daggered into mine. I suddenly felt a hand shoving my shoulder and pain fiddling through my back. Now I was shoved into the lockers.

The brown orbs were piercing so I looked away. A thumb grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. I smirk danced upon his lips. I bent down next to my ear and whispered, "Listen here blondie. Don't you ever talk back to me again." He shoved me into the lockers harder which caused me to whimper. He smirked at the pain he caused. "If you ever cross my path again like that, you'll never see another day." He pushed me one more time and walked back.

Two slutty girls appeared from the distance and kissed his cheeks. They giggled like bimbos and stuck their tongues out at me. The boy flung his arms over their shoulders and they walked towards a group of 5 boys, including the one who was with him before.

Grace appeared at my side with fear in her eyes, her jaw dropped and I smiled. "Never do that again Kim. Jack will crush you no matter what gender you are."

I smirked, "We'll see about that."

We walked into the guidance and I grabbed my schedule and got my locker number and combination. Luckily it was right besides Grace's locker which was kinda odd since it was September and school already started so I thought I'd get a crappy locker.

I put all my books away and grabbed the ones I need for my 3 morning periods. Grace was standing there waiting for me, we had English and Math together which are my first two so we decided to walk together.

We proceeded to English when I finally spoke, "Care to tell me about Jack and Jerry and those other guys?" I chuckled.

"At lunch okay?" She answered harshly with hurt in her eyes.

I nodded and we entered class. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I might put up chapter 3 tonight too! I'm feeling lucky. Chapter 3 I'm excited to get started on. Well please review!**

I walked out of my french class to find Grace waiting for me at the door, "Hey slut ready for lunch?" She laughed.

"Yeah bitch, lemme grab my lunch first."

We walked over to our lockers laughing about our new found friendship. Even though it was my first day Grace was basically my best friend. We were such assholes to each other and I loved it.

We entered the cafeteria to see it filled with people. Every table there was a group and all eyes were on me. Boys were basically drooling and the girls all gave me rude looks.

"Pay no attention to the bimbos and assholes here. All boys are douches at this school and so are the girls." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh then why am I hanging with you." I whispered back.

She pushed me over playfully and we made our way to Milton who was waving for us to come over. I saw 3 familiar faces which belonged to Julie, Milton, and Kelsey, but a new one appeared.

I sat down across from the new face, he looked up shyly and smiled, "Hi I'm Eddie."

"Hey, I'm Kim!" I said cheerfully and shook his hand.

Everyone chatted for a bit and then the name Jack popped out of Eddie's mouth. Which reminded me, "Hey Grace, do tell me about the assholes over there." I pointed to a group over boys with two boys I encountered earlier.

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "So basically Jack and Jerry have been best friends since birth. Their parents are all in gangs and shit so Jack and Jerry never were nice. They began this gang which is now like the biggest and baddest gang in the west coast. Jack's gang is full of players and douches. So just stay away from them."

"Yeah, Grace would know because Jerry has the biggest thing for her and the one time she gave in to his charms he broke her heart. He's been trying to win her back ever since." Kelsey commented, but Grace just flicked her off and continued.

"I'm being serious Kim, stay away. They are tough, they are all skilled in karate, but Jack is the best." Grace said taking a bite of salad widening her eyes.

I began laughing so hard, I guess now I should tell them, "I'm not scared I can take them."

"Really?" Milton said hopefully.

"She wishes!" Kelsey piped up.

"Jack is a 4th degree black belt Kim." Julie said before taking her bite of her pb&j.

I scoffed, "He's only one degree higher than me."

They all dropped their forks and sandwiches and looked up at me.

"You're shitting us right?" Eddie finally spoke.

"Nope, 3rd degree baby." I laughed.

Milton raised his hands in the air, "Praise the lord! Now someone to fight off the bullies."

I laughed and turned to Milton, "I'll fight off anyone for you guys."

I saw Jack out of the corner of my eyes who was staring at me. I looked into his brown piercing eyes. He was hiding so much. Not letting anyone in. I shook him off and turning back to my friends who were arguing about some odd thing.

We all laughed and talked some more before the bell ring. I hurried to my locker and grabbed everything I needed for the remaining 2 classes I had today.

I almost fell asleep in science class before the bell rang. I was jolted up by Grace who was yanking me out of class, "Lets go loser its the weekend!" I laughed at this and we bolted out of the doors.

"So what's your ride?" I asked Grace. She pointed over at a white mustang. My jaw dropped in aw.

She laughed, "My family has money, but I don't like to tell people because they get this idea I'm snotty." She shrugged it off. "Where's yours."

I pointed to my cute volkswagen on the other side, "That baby right over there."

She grinned, "Oh my God! Its so cute!"

We both laughed and exchanged numbers. I hopped into my car and drove to the middle school to pick up Jake. I was in the pickup line and I saw a few girls swarming around something, _probably watching a twerking vine I thought to myself. _ Then I saw

this boy and girl making out with each other, _well there is a future teen pregnancy._

It had been 10 minutes and I finally decided to call Jake. I look around and see the boy making out with the girl was none other then my brother!

"Hey douche, lets go!" I yelled.

He kissed the girl goodbye and I rolled the convertible down knowing it would score him some cool points. He hopped over the door and the girl blew him a kiss. I starting up the engine and drove away.

He blasted on the music before I spoke, "Who was that unlucky lady?" I nudged him.

"That hottie was Layla Brewer, she is smokin. We have a date tonight." He laughed.

"Wow, you little slut." I said taking off his beanie and messing up his hair.

"Must you do that all the time hoe," He snatched the beanie out of my hand.

"Yes bitch!" I laughed back.

We listened to the music and let the wind blow through are air in silence on the way home. It was a pretty hectic day and I have didn't homework so basically I couldn't wait to plop down on my bed.

We pulled into the drive and to see dad was home. Jake helped me shut the convertible and we went inside.

My dad came running up to us, "How was the day kids?" My dad picked me and Jake up and hugged us tight and kissed our foreheads. My dad was like 6'4 and bulked up. I was only 5'3 and Jake was 5'5 so he was able to pick us up. I could tell Jake would get tell like my father though.

Jake and I told him about our day. I left out Jack throwing me against the lockers obviously and Jake left out the part about him kissing Layla, but he did tell him about the date.

My dad came up to me and hugged me tight again, I cringed in pain and I didn't realize how sore I was from being thrown against the lockers. I knew my Jake saw and he mouthed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded in reassurance. Jake and I grabbed a banana and went upstairs. I shut my door and threw myself onto the bed along with my book bag. I whimpered a little from the pain on my back.

I decided to check it out so I took my shirt off to reveal my lacy black bra. I saw my shoulder was bruised pretty badly so I hesitantly turned to see my back. I looked in the mirror to see black, purple, and red marks all down my back.

My door clicked open, "Hey Kim, I'm your brother and-" Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

His jaw dropped and he walked closer, he doesn't care that I'm in a bra because he's walked in on me numerous of times.

He came over to my side and touched my bruised back, "Who the fuck did this to you Kim?" My little brother was enraged.

"Some stupid boy, don't worry I'm fine." I said throwing on a big gray champion sweater and kicking of my sandals.

Jake sat on my bed, "Kim, seriously I'll kick-"

"Jake, you can't. He's 16 and a lot stronger than you. I know you care, but just don't." I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, but if he every does anything again and I find out, I'm telling dad." Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh and can you drive me and Layla to the movies."

"I thought dad was?" I asked.

"He had to go to the base, some emergency."

"Okay, I'm coming." I threw on my gray vans and Jake and I bolted out the door.

We were driving to Layla's house when my phone beeped, "Hey Jake, can you check it for me?"

"Sure," He picked up my phone and laughed. "Hey bitch, come to the mall some hot guys are here. Its from Grace."

"Okay, well tell her I'll be there in 30."

We entered this gated development and every house was a mansion. The next one was bigger than the one before.

"645, This is the one!" Jake yelled as I jerked to a hault. We came upon this victorian style mansion, almost bigger than my school. We got out the car and I told him to go get her and I'd be right here.

Jake hurried to the front door and a middle aged man with tattoos came out and motioned Jake inside. _Great her father wants to talk to him, I'll be here for a while. _So I decided to text Grace.

_"Who is the little player going out with, Seaford is a small town, I probably know her."- Grace_

_"Layla Brewer"_

_"... Get out of there now."- Grace_

_"Haha why?"_

I sent the text just as the garage door opened revealing a familiar figure. He started the bike and backed out, but stopped once he saw me. Before I knew it I was slammed against my car by a familiar grip on my shoulders.

My phone beeped, but I had no time to check it.

Familiar brown orbs looked into my eyes with anger. But they put me in a trance, they held so much hurt and anger. They wanted me to find out more about him. I was then shoved into my car once again, and then I remembered why I shouldn't find out more about him.

"Get the fuck off me Jack!" I screamed.

"Get the fuck off my property Kim!" He chanted back.

"I'll be happy to once my brother and your sister are ready for their date." I scoffed.

"I'll be happy to-" Jack mocked me, but I just blocked the rest of it out.

He shoved me into my car again tightening his grip, "Stay the fuck away from me." He whispered in my ear before getting on his bike.

_Stay away from you? You're the one who keeps running into me! _

I looked down at my phone to see a text from Grace, _"That's Jack's little sister, hurry and get out."_

I replied, _"Too late, I just met the brother."_

Jake and Layla finally walked out of the house, "Oh my God! Finally, you guys are going to be late!" I yelled as I got into the car.

Jake opened the door and let Layla get in first like a gentlemen.

We were halfway to the movies when the making out stopped and I decided to ask Layla questions, "So Layla do you have any siblings?" I knew the answer, but I still had to ask.

"Yes, I have 2. My older brothers Jack and Will. Will is in college, but Jack is a junior." She smiled sweetly.

"Kim, Jack is the co-leader of the Blood Tides gang! He is a legend." Jake piped up.

My brother knew all about gangs, he even was in the Blood Tides gang in Phoenix when we lived there. My brother got really messed up when my mom died. My dad tried to help him, but ultimately I was the only one that could.

"Oh no Jake, you aren't." I scolded at him when we were stopped at a red light.

Jake hung his head down, "I promise I won't Kim."

I smiled at him, "Kim do you know my brother?" Layla piped up.

"I'm familiar with him," I said shaking off the encounters I had with him throughout the day.

We got to the mall and Jake and Layla went off the the movies while I went to meet up with Grace at this place called Falafel Phil's.

I walked inside to see a sad Grace. I walked up to her and sat in the seat across from her, "Whats wrong babe?" I said in a guy voice laughing.

She looked up at me and laughed her ass off, "The boys left so its a girls night!"

"That's good, I've had enough with boys for tonight." I laughed.

"Awh, did Jackie get your panties in a twist." Grace mocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Actually yes now fuck off."

"Well, well, well." Grace giggled.

We got our food and continued talking, "So wanna spend the night? My dad is picking up Jake and Layla and my curfew isn't until 2 am," I said before taking a sip of water.

"Lets fuck up this town!" Grace chanted and everyone looked at her. I laughed do hard my stomach hurt.

Me and Grace just finished and paid. We were laughing about some shit when we ran into familiar faces. The night turned from good to bad in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is in Jack's pov and I hope you like it! I'm probably going to do most of the story in Kim's, but maybe a few surprise chapters it'll be his. Review and hopefully I'll get around to the next chapter soon!**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Jerry sneered as he looped his fingers throughout the brunettes hair.

I looked over at the blonde who looked like a deer caught in head lights. _Why was it everywhere I go she is always there! I'm so drawn to her, can't she see I don't want her to get hurt._

I stomped past her pushing her out of my way with all my might. She whimpered in pain. I turned around to see her on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Can you stop hurting me!" She shouted at me.

I approached her and she took a step back, "What did you say?" I looked into her sweet brown eyes that lured me in every time.

"I said stop hurting me!" She yelled. She began to make a scene so I took the four of us outside. "Look!" she yelled turned around and lifting up her gray sweater revealing all the bruises and cuts.

Grace looked horrified, "Holy shit Jack, what the fuck!" She decked me across the face.

I was enraged with myself I took a swing at her, but thankfully Jerry caught me. I looked at him with anger and thanks. He nodded his head knowingly.

I calmed down and walked over to Kim, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I hurt everyone, its a bad habit." I said, "Wow that was the worst apology ever, but I mean it."

"Oh, I forgive you I suppose" she replied with a shaky voice. But before I could reply Jerry opened his mouth.

"How about we boys make it up to you, we will take you on a joy ride and we can have a fun night together. It's only 9 and we'll have you home by 11:30." Jerry walked over slinging his arm around Grace's shoulder.

"Actually babe, we don't have to be at Kim's before 2." Grace pecked Jerry's lips.

Kim slowly stood up in shock, "Okay what the fuck was that?"

"Oh," Jerry hung his head down embarrassment.

"Its okay Jer." Grace patted his chest. "Kim, Jerry and I have been dating for a year now. I couldn't tell any of the guys because they would kill me. I can honestly only trust you."

"Wow, thanks Grace." Kim replied, "So Jerry where are we going?"

"To the cabin up in the hills." Jerry responded.

"We're going on the bikes-" Grace was talking, but I had to interrupt.

"Jerry, can I talk to you?" I asked. We walked over towards the fountain.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"We cannot take them there. The rival gangs will find them and we can put them in serious danger." I said.

"Jack, the girls will wear our jackets and helmets and we won't let them take them off until we are inside." Jerry said.

I nodded in approval, but I was still uneasy about it. Jerry picked Grace up in a fireman's carry and walked her over to the parking lot.

Kim walked slowly behind me before she piped up, "How come you hurt people?"

I stopped and turned around on my heels, "Because I just do Kim!" I snapped, "Because I was taught to," I hung my head down in shame.

I soon felt a small hand on my forearm and I looked up to see caring eyes on mine. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." For a second she made me care. She made me forget everything. She made me smile.

I quickly shook it off and snatched my arm away from her soft grip and continued walking.

_There was something about her. She drove me insane, but when I look at her I can't help, but care for her. She's changing me, and I feel like it could be for the better._

We finally found our bikes and I motioned for Kim to get on mine. She just stood there unable to move. I waved my hand in front of her faced and she stirred back to reality.

"I don't have a helmet." She responded. Then I remember. I placed my helmet on her head and put my jacket on her.

"What's this for?" She asked. I started the engine just as she finished.

"I'll explain later, hop on!" I yelled.

She got on the bike, but put her hands on the back to hold on. I laughed at this.

"It's okay! I know I'm sexy and intimidating, but you can hold onto me I won't hold it against you." I smirked.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," I said before I kicked up the stand and drove.

She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist which made me smile. _That a girl, _I thought to myself.

We were a quarter of the way there when I felt her fingers trace the outlines of my abs. My body heat escalated and sparks jolted out of my stomach. I smiled at my new found weakness hoping Kim didn't notice.

We arrived at the cabin and Kim was about to take off the helmet, but I stopped her in time. "Keep it on, rival gangs could find you and I don't want you to get hurt."

_How ironic I hurt you like five times, now I'm preventing you from getting hurt. Aren't I a nice guy._

We entered the house to find Brody making out with his girlfriend and Brett surrounded by girls while Evan, Chris, and Max were smoking. The rest of the gang members were smoking, fighting, or hanging around with some girls around the house. Kim saw the fighting and I felt her latch onto me arm.

I shut the door after Jerry and Grace entered and took the helmet off Kim's head. When I saw her dark brown orbs fear shot out of them. I grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into my chest. "It's okay, you are safe."

I felt her weeping into my chest I mean I knew she was scared, but I didn't know she was this scared. I pulled away and put my hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong beautiful?" She blushed a little bit, but she quickly wiped it of her face.

"Take me home." She demanded.

"No need to get pushy-"

"Take me home!" She shouted.

"Okay geez."

She told Grace she was leaving and Grace said she'd be by later, obviously her and Jerry were gonna have sex.

The way to her house was silent. I pulled up her driveway and I was going to say goodbye, but she just ran inside.

_What is wrong with me. I've only talked to Kim a few times, why am I so drawn to her? Can I actually be falling for her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! Chapter five might have a small time jump like only a few days and it'll be an interesting chapter. This story is just about to really get started.**

"Get up for school lazy bones! Its your first official week!"

I mumbled at the person waking me up from my slumber. I sat up to seeing my caring father's eyes looking at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in for a sweet hug.

"Okay Kim, Jake is up and all this week I have to be at the base. I know its awful, but its what a Sargent does. Call me everyday and I'll be home on Friday before you know it," Father said as he pulled us apart.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left and then I began my morning routine. I brushed my straight hair so it was the perfect balance of straight and wavy and applied some makeup on. I then put on my dark wash skinny jeans, a peachy pink tank top that hit the waistband of my jeans, a brown oversized cardigan, and my combat boots.

I grabbed my back pack and raced downstairs to find breakfast prepared for me and Jake playing xbox in the den. Once I finished my oatmeal and banana and cleaned up my mess I decided to tell Jake it was time to go.

I walked in the den to see the teen passed out on the floor with a xbox controller in his hand. He was wearing jeans, a gray shirt, black vans, and of course his gray beanie. I decided to take advantage of the sleeping teen and mess with him. I ran and jumped right on top of him and slapped his face around.

"Time for school Jakey! Wakey Jakey eggs and bakey! Wakey Jakey!" I yelled at the young teen as I was on top of him.

"Oh my God Kimmy get off of me!" Jake yelled.

"Only if you get up for school!"

"OKAY GET OFF LETS GO!" He was now irritated, and my job was done.

We grabbed our belongings and hopped into my car. Jake turned on the radio, but the talk show was on so we just decided to chat.

"Kim, do you think Layla is good for me?" Jake asked with all seriousness.

"I do Jake, I honestly do. Its been a hard 3 years for us, you deserve some happiness." I turned and smiled at my not so little brother anymore. He was maturing and growing taller.

"You do to," Jake said quietly. "You deserve someone who you can share cute moments with and kiss them whenever you want. You deserve someone who you can share your feelings with. Kim you deserve that more than anyone." Jake smiled.

Once he said that my thoughts went directly to Jack. The other night I couldn't be there, in his world. He was turning around slightly, but his gang brought back so many haunting memories of what happened with Jake. Jack wasn't good for me. He was trouble. He was hurtful, but he was also protective. And he showed me that he could care. _No Kim, stop. Jack will just hurt you. He flirts and dates every girl. He is a leader of a gang, he is dangerous. _

"Hey Kim?" Jake asked curiously pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I mean I guess I do." _I guess I do deserve someone, but someone who is good. Someone who's not Jack._

The rest of the car ride was in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Me and my brother were so close that it was okay for us not to talk even though we shared everything with each other.

Layla was waiting for Jake when I dropped him off. He bid me goodbye and then went to suck face with his girlfriend. _Seriously, my brother will probably get her pregnant._

When I pulled into the high school's parking lot I parked right next to a familiar car.

I got out of my car and grabbed my back pack and went to the drivers window of Grace's car. I came upon an image I can never un see. It was a Grace and Jerry full make-out session. I banged on the window to startle an embarrassed Grace and an annoyed Jerry.

They got out the car and Jerry started bickering at me,

"Kim, you are such a cock blocker!" Jerry yelled.

I simply just stuck my tongue out at him as Grace and I walked off laughing.

"So, are you okay now?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said hanging my head down.

"Kim, I got to your house and found you in your room balling your eyes out. I know you told me why, but still it sucks to see my best friend like that." Grace said worriedly.

"I promise you I'm fine." I said as I walked into the school, but what I saw made my heart break even more.

A girl was pushed up against a locker by a brown haired boy with their lips locked. She was grinding up against him and he was giving her his all. Sadness and anger built up in my system and I knew I needed to leave before it got worse.

"Grace can we-?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Of course," Grace interrupted me as she pulled me into the bathroom where I broke down.

"Okay I hate Jack! He is an asshole. He pushes me around and is a total douche bag! And when he opens up to me and actually apologizes I fall for it. He actually got me into believe he liked me!" I was shouting so loud I'm sure everyone could here me. Tears were streamed down my face and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"He actually got me believing he liked me! It was all an act a stupid act! He is the biggest, most conceited, asshole on planet earth!" I shouted breathlessly as the tears rapidly fell.

Grace walked over to me and hugged me tight. She helped me through to pain and tears that flooded my body. After I calmed down and I was cleaned up I braced my self for the outside world. I walked out the bathroom to see no one had heard me or even cared about what had happened. I was in relief.

Grace and I went to our lockers and got what we needed. It was 30 minutes until the bell rang so we were just hanging by our lockers when some boy walked over to us.

"Hi, my name is Brady I know this might sound a bit off and it might be awkward, but I just can't stop staring at you. You are just so beautiful." The young boy said referring to me. He had green eyes and light brown hair that had a little spike at the tip.

Grace winked at me and walked off and then I spoke. "That was so nice thank you."

"Your welcome, but I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me and the guys Wednesday." Brady said as he pointed to a group of nice, but tough looking boys.

I nodded happily, "I would love to."

"Great see you then," Brady said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

I blush madly, but that soon faded once I turned to see an enraged Jack in the corner. He furiously walked over to me and pinned me against the locker.

"Must you always greet me like this?" I said in a mad, but sarcastic tone.

"Kim, you cannot hangout with Brady. He is bad news Kim." He said with fury and jealousness in his eyes.

I pushed him off of me and motioned him to walk with me, "Oh and you aren't?"

He was speechless for a moment, but then spoke. "Kim, I'm being serious. You could get hurt. And not in the heartbroken kind of way, like in the bruises and broken bones way."

"Oh like the way you did?" I scoffed.

"Kim, I said I was sorry and you forgave me!" He yelled stopping me in my tracks.

"Jack get out of my way."

"No. Not until you forgive me."

"JACK! I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU. YOU PUSH ME AROUND AND TREAT ME LIKE A GIRL WHO HAS NO SELF RESPECT. YOU TREAT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR BIMBOS. AND THE ONE TIME YOU'RE ACTUALLY KINDA NICE I COULDN'T DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT ME TO AN UNSAFE PLACE. AND TODAY I SEE YOU SUCKING FACE WITH THAT BITCH." I said pointing to the red head in the corner.

"JACK, YOU'RE THE BAD NEWS HERE. BECAUSE OF YOUR GANG, MY 13 YEAR OLD BROTHER HAD TO GO TO REHAB AND I HAVE NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT. I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU AND YOUR BACKSTABBING, HEARTBREAKING, ABUSIVE SELF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, furious and enraged.

I stopped to see all eyes were on me and Jack was stunned. Tears came rushing out of my eyes, "Why don't you go fuck with her. Obviously I'm just another bitch to you, so go find some other toy because I can't do this."

I ran out of the school in tears. I ran into my car and sat there bawling my eyes out. _Why can't Jack just forget about me. He causes me so much hurt and pain. But at the same time, I'm so drawn to him. His eyes just leave me yearning for more. He's dangerous. _

I was sitting there with tear stained cheeks when a knock at my window echoed throughout my car. I turned to see my best friend and her boyfriend and two of my other closest friends. I guess they had witnessed it all.

I unlocked the doors and they came in,

"Babe, are you alright?" Grace said as she hugged me tight as Kelsey did the same. And Eddie looked at me with a slight smile.

I sniffled, "I let it all out. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Jack just got me so worked up."

"Kim, Jack can do that sometimes. He lashes out about everything and he does things he shouldn't do. You mean something to him, he can't figure it out though. He'll sit in class or at home and bicker about you the whole time. He cares about you I feel." Jerry said patting my back.

"If he does then why does he hurt me?" I asked with sad eyes.

"Its the way he and I were taught. Its the way he has to be. I'm the only person he can truly show affection for. He and I are leaders of a gang. We can't show emotion about anyone or they could be in danger. Grace and I have to be extremely careful." Jerry responded.

"I hate Jack. I despise him. He made my all ready miserable life worse." I said tearing up.

Grace hugged me understanding what I was going through. We talked it over and decided to ditch school today. Jerry had to stay and be with Jack since he had some business to take care off later. So Eddie, Kelsey, Grace and I went to pick up Jake so he could be with me. The lady at the middle school's front desk called him from his class for him to go home.

After about 5 minutes Jake arrived. I gave him a tight hug using his height as an advantage to feel protected and we walked outside.

"Kim, I'm not complaining but why are we ditching school?" Jake asked.

"Jake, we need to talk." I sat him down on a bench and told him everything that has happened.

He looked at me with anger, fear, and sadness in his eyes. He pulled me in for and hug and made me feel loved, "Kim, I love you and I'm sorry. You should've told me sooner."

"I know, but I didn't want this to get in the way of you and Layla. And I didn't want you to think all mighty and try to beat Jack up."

He smiled at me, "Those things won't happen."

We got up and went to my car where Eddie, Kelsey and Grace were. Eddie was the driver and Jake got shotgun while Kelsey, Grace and I filled up the back seat of my volkswagen.

"Eddie go to Kim's house. No one is home and we can have a movie marathon all day." Grace told her him as he started driving.

"Sure Grace."

I looked out the window to see rain clouds forming. _Wow, the weather is really on key with how I'm feeling._ I was happy to be spending a sad day with my friends, but it still didn't make me feel better.

I hate Jack. He made my life worse, and I have this gut feeling that its only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter five hell yeah! So I think next chapter it'll be in Jacks pov because I feel it goes perfectly with the story line. And I'll probably write it tomorrow. I literally wrote 4 and 5 in tonight. I'm so proud of myself holy crap. But this story is going to get intense and I'm really pumped. I didn't really explain but the main characters are really going to be Jack, Kim, Jerry, Grace, Jake, and Layla. The rest are just minor. I'm excited for chapter six, but I don't know if I'll get started on it tonight. Or it might be out next weekend, because I have homework and this is the only night I could get in chapters. You see my chapters will probably be posted on Fridays because I'm in AP classes and I get loaded with homework every night and I hangout with people on the weekends so I'm sorry if I'm not getting out my chapters fast enough. Please know I'm trying, its just I have bigger priorities than this. And I think I'm canceling my other stories because I don't have a feel for them anymore. And this will probably be my last story, but I don't know. Well please enjoy and review and sorry for this super long intro, but enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey boo," Grace said happily as she greeted me at the door of my french class.

"Hey babe," I responded in a mans voice. We both giggled.

It was now Wednesday and things have died down. Monday was a lazy day after the incidents at school. We all just sat around and cuddled. Tuesday was busy since I had all my makeup work, but it was worth it. And I didn't really see Jack. But today, the atmosphere was different. And not in the good way.

But today I hoped would get better, because its the day I get to eat lunch with Brady. We had been texting the past day and I was getting excited. He was a sweet guy who genuinely cared about my feelings.

Grace and I got to our lockers and grabbed our lunches. Brady told me to wait at my locker and that's where'd he'd meet me.

"Bye Grace!" I yelled as she walked towards the cafeteria.

I felt two arms snake around my waist and I chin placed on my shoulder, "Hey beautiful," I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I spun around to see Brady grinning ear to ear. I blushed a little and he guided me to an eating area under the stairs so we could eat privately.

While we ate, we laughed about random things and played with our food. It felt nice to mess around with a boy and it not have to be serious all the time. I loved it, but for some reason I felt like it wasn't real.

After we finished eating we still had a good 20 minutes left. And Brady did something unexpected. In a second I felt soft lips upon mine. His lips soon traced my jawline and went down my neck. It was a nice kiss, but it felt forced. It wasn't right. I pulled away.

"Brady, this is to fast."

"No Kim, just a little bit more." Brady said as he leaned in for another kiss. He found my neck and began kissing it.

"Brady please." I said quietly.

He didn't stop, and I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away, "Brady I said stop." But when I looked into his eyes, he looked enraged.

He stood up and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. "Brady, put me down!" I kicked him, but he wouldn't budge.

I soon heard a door open and he walked into a dark room. I was quickly slammed onto the cold concrete floor and I was knocked into a bucket and mop. The water spilled over me covering me head to toe. And of course I was wearing a white top and black bra. Brady came into my view and looked at my neck hungrily.

He began kissing my neck roughly, every time biting into my skin harder. He then found a spot. He sunk his teeth into my neck and sucked hard. I screeched in pain. I thrashed around hoping to knock him off of me. I know I'm a 3rd degree black belt, but it definitely won't work on him.

He finished leaving his mark on my neck and moved down to my shirt. He ripped it off me exposing my almost naked chest. I screamed in fear hoping someone would hear me. He covered my mouth quickly.

"Don't you dare scream Kimmy." I spoke angrily.

He became bored with my boobs. He ripped off his shirt and started grabbing at my torso leaving marks which would turn into bruises He then proceeded to my pants. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid down the zipper. I had lost all hope I had been screaming, but no one would answer. But I needed to try. And in that fearful moment only one person came to mind.

"JACK! JACK! HELP! JACK!" I screamed as loud as I could thrashing underneath Brady.

Brady slapped me in the face and punched me. He then grabbed my boobs, which were still covered, tightly twisting them. The pain shot throughout my nerves and I screamed bloody murder. Tears streamed down my face and realization hit. _No one will save me. I'm about to get raped in school in a janitors closet. _

Brady grabbed the waistband of my pants and slid them down to my knees before he was rudely interrupted. The door whisked open and in the light a enraged familiar face appeared. The teen jumped at Brady sending a quick punch straight across his face. Brady took a swing at the boy, but he dodged it pushing Brady into the cabinets. The boy kneed Brady in the rib cage numerous times which caused him to spit blood. The teen then spun Brady around breaking his arm.

During this I pulled up my pants and put my shirt back on. I felt like I had lost all my energy. Marks covered my body and I felt blood coming from my nose and a black eye forming.

Brady was destroyed, but the boy still wasn't satisfied. He stood Brady up and kneed him as hard as he could in the crotch. Brady feel to the floor and screamed.

"WHO MADE YOU DO THIS?" The boy screamed as he picked Brady up by the collar of his shirt.

Brady scrunched his face in pain and looked at the boy.

The boy now more enraged shook Brady and yelled, "WHO SENT YOU? ONE LAST CHANCE?"

Brady screeched and gave up, "It was Craig! He said if I see you to tell you the rain is coming and you can't stop him. He knows everything about your precious friends." Brady said faintly spitting out blood.

The boy dropped him on the floor and clenched his fists turning them white as snow.

_Craig. That name is so familiar, yet so unknown. _

I started to feel faint. I could feel maybe knees buckling and my mouth running dry. I yelped in fear the the boy quickly reacted. His large arms wrapped around my body catching me from my fall. My eyes were hazy, but I knew who he was.

He is the person I hate the most, but was the only one who I wanted. He is the only one who could save me. The only one who came to mind. He is the only one I need.

"Jack y-y-you're h-h-here," I said breathlessly.

"I'll always be here," He smiled.

I smiled faintly and my eyes began to feel heavy. I feeling overpowered me and they closed.

"Kim? Stay with me Kim. Kim?!"

Then it went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha Guys! Here is chapter six! It is in Jack's pov and I hope you like it please review! Oh and I probably won't get chapter 7 out until maybe Friday or next Saturday. I'm so sorry just tomorrow I have a lot to do and the week days are hectic. Please review and follow!**

"Kim, come on Kim! Wake up!" I yelled moving the hair out of the blonde girls face.

She was crumbling in my arms. I needed help. I called Jerry begging he would answer.

"Whatado brotha!" Jerry answered thank the heavens.

"Jerry! Craig knows."

Silence fell through the other line, "Shit. Where are you and where's Kim?"

"Kim and I are currently in the janitors closet. One of Craig's boys almost raped her, but I heard her screams from a mile away. I need help, we gotta get out of here now. Do you have eyes on Grace?"

"I'm looking at Grace right know. We'll be there in a second."

Jerry hung up and I slid my phone into my back pocket. I looked at Kim. She laid in my arms so helpless. Her eyes were puffy and her mascara stained her cheeks. Hickeys covered her neck and bruises outlined her torso. I tried to protect her and I failed. _We aren't even close to each other, how does Craig know I care about her. Every time I hurt her, it was to make sure she was safe. And sometimes its because I'm an complete asshole. I feel like a failure. I need to do everything to get her back._

Footsteps came crashing in and Jerry and Grace made way. Grace looked stunned, but Jerry knew what to do. He tied Brady up to a chair while I did my best to clean up and Grace watched the lifeless, but breathing Kim.

I grabbed Kim and we whisked into the hallway. Shockingly lunch was still going on and the hallways were like a ghost town. Grace ran over to her and Kim's lockers and grabbed all there stuff. I cradled Kim in my arms as the four of us ran to our cars which were all parked near each other.

"Jerry, we gotta get out of Seaford for a while. We have no choice." I said taking charge.

"I'll call Brody he's with Evan, Matt, Chris, and Brett." Jerry responded.

Jerry was talking to Brody when Grace spoke, "What's going to happen with Kim and I?" She said scared.

"You need to come with us. We have a house in Malibu its the safest for now."

"What about our parents? Our stuff? How will we get there? What about Kim's brother, Jake?" Grace flooded me with questions.

"Jerry and I will call our parents and they'll get money and our stuff together. You and Kim will pack up your stuff and write a letter to your parents. They will not understand, but it needs to be done. And Jake and Layla will come with us. We'll leave at 5 and you and Jerry will pick Jake and Layla up while I'm with Kim. And we have cars, we'll get there."

She nodded taking in everything, "When will she wake up?" She looked down at Kim who I was protecting in my arms.

"I hope soon."

In 3 minutes the rest of my boys came running out of the school. I knew we were going to have a long talk so I set Kim down in the backseat of her car and Grace sat with her.

I turned around and Brody approached me,

"Jack, what the fuck is going on?"

"Craig knows about them." I pointed to Grace and Kim.

"Shit," Matt said was he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We are all going to get out here tonight," Jerry said as he walked towards us. "I called both our parents and they are packing up our stuff along with Layla's."

"By all of us you mean?" Chris piped up.

"Jerry, Brett, Brody, Matt, Evan, Kim, Grace, Jake, Layla, me and you." I responded.

"Where are we going to exactly?" Evan asked.

"The beach house in Malibu." Jerry replied.

They all nodded taking in all the information when Brett spoke, "Okay, now that we know where we are going and who's going, whats the plan?"

"Everyone is going to go home and pack up. Bring clothes, toiletries, money, any thing we need to survive. Grace and Jerry are going to pick up Layla and Jake, Kim's brother after school since I'll be packing up Kim and Jake's stuff. But before hand Grace is going to her place and pack-"

"Jack," Grace interrupted.

"Hold on. And her and Jerry will go by my place and pick up mine, Layla's and Jerry's stuff. At 5 o'clock everyone better be at Kim's. We are going to be taking 3 cars and 2 bikes."

They all nodded and we began talking about other things when Grace rudely interrupted me again.

"What Grace?" I said turning around. I was left in shock. The blonde who I had just saved was regaining consciousness. I rushed over to her side and brushed the hair out of her face.

She murmured, "Did I-?"

"No," I interrupted.

She smiled slightly and the tears came down. I pulled her into my chest and did my best to make her feel protected.

After a few minutes Evan, Brett, Brody, Chris, and Matt left and so did Grace and Jerry. Kim was sitting in the front seat texting her brother I suppose and I was driving, but I was driving her car since Brett and Brody took mine and frankly I don't think this car suited me. She looked so shaken, I mean I don't blame her. But her lifeless body made my heart break. I cared about her, but I know I couldn't.

We got to her house and she ran inside and almost shut the door on me. She then so kindly let me inside. _Wow, you think you'd be a bit nicer since I saved you from being raped. _I followed her upstairs into her room.

She frantically searched around her room for things to put in her suitcase and she began writing a letter to her dad. I just stood leaning against the door frame laughing. At one point she tripped and fell which made me burst into tears laughing. She stood up and scoffed at me.

"You know it would be helpful if you grabbed a suitcase for Jake and gathered some food and drinks in a cooler." She yelled in a motherly tone.

"Okay mom," I smirked and left leaving a dumbfounded Kim.

I made my way down the hall the to front room up the upstairs. I entered into a messy room. _Normal teenage boy. _It took me about 10 minutes to get the suitcase and I plopped it on the bed. I then went to do my next task. I gathered up a case of water, fruits, chips, and sandwiches since its like a 2 hour drive to Malibu, maybe 3 if we hit traffic.

After I finished putting in the last banana the front door slammed open and an angry teen walked in hold hands with a girl.

"Kim! Would you care to tell me what the fuck is going on!?" The young boy shouted.

I walked out of the kitchen to see Jake screaming at the bottom of the stairs and my sister a bit nervous. Jerry ran inside with Grace and they both shrugged at me.

"Jake, we need to leave for a... while." I said.

He turned to me and frowned, "I'm not a fucking baby Jack and neither is Layla tell us what the fuck is going on!?" Jake shouted in my face.

Kim came rushing down the stairs, "You wanna know whats going on! I met Jack and then I befriended a guy from Jack's rival gang and today at school I almost got raped. We are in serious danger Jake. Everyone is packing up and leaving tonight."

"Kim, I'm sorry I-" Jake said stunned.

"Cut the bullshit. Just get packing, me and you are the last ones." Kim said annoyed with tears in her eyes.

I was about to comfort her when Jake ran into her embracing his small older sister. They stood there for a while and then went upstairs to pack. Layla turned to me on her heels.

"Jacky?" She asked.

"Yes Lay?"

"How are they the last ones to pack if I haven't yet?" She asked sounding a bit confused.

"Mom and dad are packing for you."

She looked at me in shock and dropped her jaw, "Oh no they aren't! They don't know what clothes I'll want. I won't look cute!" She stormed out the door. "Jerry lets go! Take me to my house!" She yelled throwing him the keys to my car.

He looked at me annoyed and kissed Grace on the cheek before he left. Grace made way for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and then came to talk to me in the den.

"So all of our things are in Jerry's car. Chris, Evan, Matt, Brett, and Brody are using yours and I'm guessing Kim and Jake are using hers?" I nodded and she kept talking.

"Then we are also bringing 2 bikes?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, we leave at 6. We should all eat dinner first. I'll probably cook some chicken and rice, I saw some in the pantry and fridge earlier."

She nodded in agreement and turned the TV on. We sat in silence before Grace spoke again,

"Jack, are you and the guys bringing drugs and weapons?" She asked fearfully.

"Now, what fun would we have if we didn't?" I smirked.

"Just be careful around Jake," She said sternly.

"We will. And the weapons are only to keep us safe." I said in reassurance.

I heard footsteps and clanking coming down the stairs to see Kim and Jake carrying their suitcases. We loaded them into Kim's car and made our way back inside. I saw that it was 5:00 and the guys would be here in a few minutes so I got started on dinner.

So much was rushing through my mind. Me and Jerry had to protect so many people. But the only one I was concerned about was Kim. She put out that she was so strong and could handle this, but she's going to crumble any second. She's just a ticking bomb. I need to make her feel safe with me. I need to make her want me.

I need her to trust me. I need her to know I'm always here. _Okay, I thinking a falling for her fast._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't have another chapter out maybe for another week, but I finished my homework earlier then I thought, and I decided to write. I might have another one out tonight depending on if I have to drive to. But I have you and enjoy it and please review!**

My_ clothes were ripped open and bruises covered my body. A young boy hovered over my with hungry eyes gwaking at my body. I screamed for help, but no one came. A hand hit my faces causing a stinging sensation all over my body. "It's over stop struggling!" A man yelled pinning my arms above my head. "NO! He'll come for me!" I yelled. The man just smirked, "Not if I have anything to do with it." A sharp object plunged into my side. Blood came rushing out and the pain became unbearable. Screams escaped my lungs and tears came pouring out. "Awh, is poor Kimmy hurt?" The man tormented. The knife went in deeper, "AH STOP!"_

I sprang up from my seat gasping for air. I felt my stomach to feel no injuries or knives. I looked around to see 3 worried eyes on me. Tears escaped from my eyes and I curled up into a ball in my seat. Arms wrapped around me, trying to calm me down.

"Kim, are you okay?" A young teen spoke.

I looked up to see my fearful brother, "Just another dream. How much longer do we have?" I said hiccuping through my words.

"About 15 minutes, are you sure you're okay?" I looked up to see Jack turned around looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said wiping the tears of my face with my sleeve.

I looked out the backseat window to see it had been raining. It was now 8 o'clock and we were still on the road. Jack, Layla, Jake and I took Jack's car, while Grace and Jerry took Jerry's and Evan, Matt, and Chris took Brody's and Brody and Brett were riding the bikes. _How did I get in this mess? I tried my hardest to prevent Jake getting into this and look where we are! I hate leaving my dad, he's going to be worried sick. But I can't call him since they'll be able to track our calls. This sucks. _

"Hey Kim?" I heard a young girls faint voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Layla?"

"I know what you're thinking. How horrible this is and everything. It sucks, I've had to deal with this my whole life since my parents are in gangs, but trust me it'll get better... soon." She smiled and turned back around. She was sitting in the front with Jack while I was in the back with Jake.

After a few minutes we pulled up to the beach house. It was quite large and I wasn't excited about keeping it clean. We all got out of the cars and were exposed to the humid air.

It began drizzling so we all grabbed our belongings and made our way inside. I walked in and set my belongings at the bottom of the stairs knowing I'll take in up later and found my way to the kitchen. Everyone came pouring in and I knew a discussion was about to start.

"So Jack we are we all staying?" Grace asked.

He looked at her with a blank face and spoke, "Pick any room you want."

She rolled her eyes at the rude teen. And then Jerry spoke, "Its getting late so we'll all get settled in and we'll talk in the morning.

We all agreed and grabbed our stuff and proceeded upstairs. The beach house was huge so everyone got their own room, but knowing Grace and Jerry, they were going to share one. I picked the last one down the hall. I entered to see a gray and blue room that was beautifully decorated.

I was unpacking my stuff when I noticed double doors with curtains on the side of the room. I opened them to find a small balcony over looking the ocean with a chair. I should be excited about this, but frankly I don't care.

I shut the doors and changed into gray campus sweatpants and a black shirt and plopped down on the bed. I picked up my phone and went on twitter and while I was scrolling through feeds someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Grace walked in in her pajamas with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" She asked as she walked in shutting the door.

"Yes because you stink." I said sarcastically, but it didn't sound like my normal sarcastic jokes.

She said down and pulled me in for a hug which I needed. Two tears escaped from my brown eyes and I pulled away to wipe them off.

She looked at me with guilt, "I'm sorry."

"No its fine."

"I feel like it was my fault. Normally a best friend does some back round checks on a guy before he takes her best friend on a date. I'm the worst."

"No Grace. It's my fault, I should've been more careful." _Maybe I should've listened to Jack._

She nodded, but still had that guilty look plastered on her face, "Everything will be okay, right?"

I hung my head down, "I honestly have no idea."

She nodded in sadness, but then perked up, "Well, not knowing how long we'll be here how about we at least make it fun!"

"Yeah! Beach tomorrow after the discussion." I said in a dramatic voice.

She giggled, "My Kim's coming back." She gave me a quick hug and left the room swaying her hips for a joke.

I rolled my eyes and went under the covers. A few tears came and went, but I soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

A ray of light snuck its way into my eyelid causing me to stir awake. I realized I had left the curtains opened, but it was only sunrise so I knew no one would be up. I flung my blanket over my shoulders and opened the doors out to the balcony to a cool autumn breeze. I sat down in the chair and just glanced at the beautiful view on this fall day.

I sat there for what was probably an hour, just looking across the horizon and the slow rise and fall of the waves. Someone touched my shoulder and I looked up to see it was my brother. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to me.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Since sunrise, what about you?"

"A few minutes ago. Me and you are the only ones up I think. Its only 8." He smiled.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I love you so much and it kills to see you like this."

"I know Jake, I'm sorry its just-"

"No, there is no need to apologize. You were hurt, but you are so strong and you will pull out of this and be stronger than you were before."

I motion my brother in for and hug. When we released we just smiled at each other and turned back to the view. It was 5 minutes before I heard bickering from somewhere in the house.

Jake and I got up and left the room and made our way downstairs to see Layla and Brody playing Fifa in the living room. Layla was beating Brody by a long shot and when the game announced she won he had had enough.

"This game is rigged or you cheated!" He stood up with his arms crossed.

"No, its just that I'm very good at this game! Having 2 brothers and a boyfriend really helps." She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way over to us.

"Morning Jake," she said sweetly before pecking him on the lips.

"Morning cutie," he said before kissing her once more.

_Ah young love. _I went over the the couch and was about to sit down when I realized Chris was spread out fast asleep. I laughed a bit and then made my way to the other side of the couch. Jake and Layla decided to play on the xbox and Brody sat down near me.

"Brody, we have to play a prank on Chris." I whispered.

"Looks like someone is feeling better," He responded.

"I am, but please." I begged.

"Fine, I'll get the warm water and I'll get the toothpaste and mustard."

We got up and I went to the kitchen. I had just finished making a glass of warm water when Brody appeared with tooth paste in his hand and went over the the fridge and poured mustard on top.

Matt walked in yawning and went the the fridge, but then turned around when he saw what was in Brody's hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Matt asked.

Brody and I looked at each other sinisterly, "Video tape this, but be quite." Brody said as he handed him his phone.

Matt nodded and smiled, he knew exactly what was going on. We made our way over to the couch and I came around to the side where Chris's hand was dangling out with Matt right behind me. Brody was behind the couch so he could finish off the prank.

I turned around to see if Matt was ready and he mouthed go. I lifted the glass so Chris's hand was in the water, and in a few seconds the crotch on his pants got wet. We were giggling madly. Chris shot up and looked down at his pants.

"WHAT THE F-?" But before he could finish Brody came around and smacked him in the face with his tooth paste mustard hand.

"Got you!" Brody yelled.

Jake and Layla bursted out laughing and me and Matt were on the floor. Chris was so mad he almost decked Brody, but he quickly got up and ran for the stairs.

"Don't forget to clean up the piss!" Brody yelled after him.

Brody turned around and flicked him off and ran up the stairs passing Brett in the process. Brett entered the living room with tears in his eyes laughing.

"You guys did not," He said fighting the giggles.

I nodded my head violently laughing.

It was 9:00 AM and I decided to hit the shower. There was only 3 showers in this house and 11 people staying here, and I didn't feel like waiting. I was in the shower for about 20 minutes basically thinking.

I got out and made my way over to my bedroom dripping wet leaving a water trail behind me. I got to the closet in my bedroom and changed into high waisted shorts, a black cropped muscle tank and my black oversized cardigan from brandy melville. I blow dried my hair so it had the perfect wavy straight look and applied some makeup.

After I was satisfied with myself I went downstairs. I entered the den to see that only Evan and Jack had woken up. _Great now I have to deal with Jack. I mean I obviously have to see him, but I had such a good morning without him._

"Kim?" Brody asked waving his hand in my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Dude, you were zoned out. But breakfast is on the counter, Evan made it."

I nodded and made my way over to the kitchen to see pancakes and fruit salad. _Wow, I honestly thought it'd be donuts and cereal. Props to Evan._

I was eating my breakfast when Grace walked in. Her shirt was all messed up and her hair was in a messy bun. _You dirty little slut oh my gosh. _I looked at her and smirked. She laughed knowing what I was thinking. She grabbed 2 pancakes and smuthered it with syrup and sat down next to me.

"How was the sex?" I asked bluntly.

She choked on her food a little and laughed, "Oh my God Kim!" She whispered giving me an innocent look.

"Oh cut the crap Grace. You and sex, don't lie." I said slamming my napkin on the table laughing a little.

"Fine, we did. But don't tell anyone!"

"GUYS!-" I stood up yelling.

Grace pulled me down giggling, "Kim! Shusshh!"

We laughed a little and continued eating before Grace spoke, "How do you think Julie, Eddie, Kelsey, and Milton are holding up?"

"I don't know, I just hope they're okay. I miss them so much. And I can't wait to tell Kelsey you fucked Jerry" I said winking at her.

"Kim!" She giggled, "I really want to call them, but no we can't contact anyone." She said mockingly.

"Me too, my dad will be flipping shit, but I think he'll understand. Hopefully one day we can call everyone." I said before taking a bite of the fruit salad. She nodded in agreement and we continued eating.

We finished breakfast, but Grace needed to take a shower so I cleaned up after us. When I finished up the dishes I decided to go to the back porch. They had a few chairs outside so you could lay out, but what really caught my eye was the gate to the beach.

I stepped onto the wooden stairway and crossed the deck making my way towards the beach. I was at the last step before you step on to the sand when I closed my eyes and smiled. I stuck my left foot out and held onto the railing. I inched my foot into the sand with my eyes still closed feeling the grainy sand in between my toes.

I lowered my other foot into the sand with my eyes still closed smiling. I dug my feet into the sand feeling the cold sand buried beneath. I smiled taking in the October breeze and the aroma of the sea salt that filled the air for miles. I listened to the crash of the waves was the wind blew my hair in all different directions.

The memories came flooding in. I felt like I was actually back with my mom, dad, and Jake. My mom lived and breathed the beach and it was where we always were. I felt the love of my mother that I yearned for.

I opened my eyes to see if it was real, but once I did the memories disappeared. My heart shattered and my world felt numb. I backed out of the sand stepping on to the wooden deck shaking my head in disbelief. The tears flooded my eyes and my heart began to pound.

I turned around and ran back inside. I shut the door behind me and slammed against it breathing heavily tears streaming down my cheeks. I bolted through the house and ran upstairs. I flew by Jack almost running him over.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" He called after me as I fled up the stairs.

I turned around to see Jake approaching. He just looked at me with sadness knowing what had happened. I turned back around and bolted for my room.

"Care to tell me whats going on?" I heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"She was on the beach," I heard my brother respond with despair in his voice.

I got to my room and went inside. I shut the door and slammed against it. The tears came flooding down my already tear stained raw cheeks. I sunk to the floor and brought my knees to my chest.

_If I'm so strong, why am I always crying? I'm just a pathetic sad story. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is chapter eight, this one is a major kick chapter! Next weekend be ready for some chapters hopefully, I'm done for tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

I had crawled into my bed since the hard wood floor cause my ass to hurt making me very uncomfortable. A knock banged throughout my room and a familiar figure walked in.

"Go away Jack." I yelled throwing a pillow at him whacking him in the face.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Jack, go away." I sprung up with tears in my angry eyes.

"Kim, I can't. I've tried to stay away from you, but obviously that didn't work. Look where we are." His voice raised a little, "Kim, you are hurt. Jake explained everything. How when your mom died, you had to mature up and take care of him. And when he got into drugs, you did everything you could to make him stop, and seeing him like that broke your heart. You never had time to mourn. And now you met me and you were almost raped! You run away and cry, but you never turn to anyone."

"Jack stop. Like you care about me. You don't know me, so stop acting like you do. And stop pretending that you care about me because we all know thats bull shit. You are just this big and bad jerk who thinks he can charm any girl and I'm your next target. You think all girls are bimbos and toys, you just fuck them and move on to the next one because you don't give two shits about any one's feelings. And I'm just another girl to you."

Jack came closer and sat down on the bed, "Kim, you aren't just another girl to me. Seeing you hurt like that killed me. Yes I treat girls like objects and yes I've been a douche to you, but thats because I can't get close to anyone!"

"If you can't get close to anyone that does mean you can go from slut to slut!" I shouted.

"Kim, you don't think I know that?! It's just who I was, and I don't want to be that anymore. You mean something to me. Just the way you smile drives me crazy and your brown eyes make me want more. I was an asshole because I didn't want to fall for you because I couldn't bare to see you hurt. And when you were hurt, I felt as if I was broken. Kim you mean fucking everything to me! You are the reason I want to change myself! I can't stop thinking about you. The way you fit into my arms perfectly, the way your touch sends sparks throughout my body, the way your smile just lights up the sky, everything about you is perfect," I stood up running his fingers through his hair.

He turned around and looked into my eyes. His brown orbs hid so much hurt, but they were beaming with something I've never seen before.

"Kim, you don't know how much I care about you. You drive me insane. I don't know why I care about you, but I do and you are going to have to deal with it. I've never cared for anyone other then Layla and Jerry before and I don't know why I am now. Just something about you makes me melt. You are all I want." His voice was raised, but he stop abruptly.

"I've said to much, just meet us downstairs we have a lot to talk about." He left the room in a hurry.

I just sat there in awe. _You are all I want, _echoed throughout my head. I got up and wiped the mascara of my faces and reapplied my makeup since it was wiped off with my tears.

I took in a deep breathe and went downstairs. I found everyone in the dining room talking amongst themselves. Brody saw me walk in and smiled.

"Hey Kimmy!" He screeched as he ran towards me giving me a hug.

"Hi Brody," I smiled returning the hug.

When we stopped hugging I took a seat next to Grace. Brody complained because I took his seat, but he let it slide. Jack walked in with Jerry and they had seriousness written all over there faces.

"What's going on?" Brett asked.

We all listened in intensely for what they were about to say.

"We have no idea how long we will be here for, but for right now we need to stay low. Last night a few robberies went on and a few bridges were vandalized." Jack responded.

Brett's eyes widened, "They're here."

"Who's here?" I asked.

"The Raiders. They are the Blood Tides rival gang. When they show up in an area they rob places and graffiti highways to let the other gangs know they have arrived." Jake responded.

I was taken away on how he knew on this and then I remember he was apart of the Blood Tides,

"So whats so important here?" Layla asked annoyed.

Jerry slammed his hands on the table, "Layla, if they find us we are fucked."

"Geez, no need to get snappy." She said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Chris said redirecting the groups attention, "What happens if we run out of food and money?"

Jack took a deep breath and responded, "If that's the case we need to get jobs. But we need to be super careful right now. No one leaves this house, no one makes phone calls, and no one orders crap online." Jack said as he glanced at Layla.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

Jerry just rolled his eyes and continued for Jack, "We have guns for protection if anything happens and we should always need to keep an eye out, but if things start to get sketchy around here we need to leave."

"Where would we go?" Evan piped up.

"We aren't sure yet, but most likely Seattle." Jack responded.

"Woah hold up? Seattle?" Grace jumped out of her seat.

"Getting out of the state is the best option." Jerry responded.

"Seems like a drastic option." She mumbled as she sat back down in her seat.

We all talked for a few more minutes and when we were all satisfied with everything we went to do our things. I was heading to the den when someone caught my attention.

"Kim?"

I turned around to see Jack standing behind me, "Yes Jack?"

"Are you weirded out by what I said earlier?" He asked fiddling with his fingers.

"No. I thought it was great that you opened up to me." _And that you said you wanted me. _I blushed.

He smiled, "I was wondering if maybe I could take you up on the offer you gave me earlier about talking to you if I needed to get stuff off my chest?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, your room?" I asked blushing. _Its just his room, it's not like you are going to have sex._

He nodded and led me upstairs to his room. He opened the door and I entered a gray room with black bedding and furniture. I plopped down on the couch patted the seat next to me motioned for him to sit down which he did. I rested my elbow on the arm rest as my hand supported my head.

"So whats bothering you Jack?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I just have to tell this to someone other then Jerry since he lived through it with me, and you are the only one I feel like I can trust." Jack looked at me and I nodded for him to continue, "Well it wasn't always Jack and Jerry the partners in crime. It used to be Jack, Jerry, and Craig the 3 amigos."

_There it is again. Craig. I know that name. _"Oh, so what happened?"

"Well it was the beginning of my freshman year. Craig was a senior. He was like Jerry and I's big brother. He was brought up in the same life we were and our parents were friends so thats how we met him. We were best friends for as long as I could remember. And when Jerry and I decided to create a gang Craig supported us all the way. We had just gotten the gang started and Brody and Brett were the first ones to join along Craig and a few of his friends. All was going really well, the gang was thriving, girls swooned over us, life was perfect. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better I met Jane. She was a brown haired, green eyed beauty. She had just transferred from Denver and was a freshman. She was the hottest in the school, all the guys wanted her and when she sparked interest in me I went for it. We were in love. She was so sweet and kind, but she had a dark side which was always funny to see. She was so perfect."

_Those words stung, but he's opening up to me. I need to let him vent, he needs to. _

I took it all in and nodded for him to continue, "We were dating for about 4 months we I decided to introduce her to Craig. When he met Jane, I immediately knew she caught his eye. At school I would see him with her whenever I wasn't. He would always try to touch her or hug her and lets just say that didn't fly with me. I told him to back of a little and he told me he respected me and he would. I trusted his words, he was like my older brother why wouldn't I trust him. Well one day Jane and I got into a fight at school. At the end of the day I stormed home not wanting to talk to anyone. It was about 8 o'clock when I decided I should go talk to Craig, knowing it was a Friday he would have some girl over, but I knew he'd let me come in. I got to his house and went inside, I never knock since it was like my second home. I entered the living room to find something I wish I never did. Jane was on the floor and Craig was on top of her and they were in this full out make out session. Jane looked up and noticed me standing there. She pushed Craig off of her and run over to me. I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I turned away from her. Craig walked over with a happy look on his face. I was so enraged I told him to meet me at the cabin in an hour. I stormed out of the house and called Jerry, Brody, and Brett and told them to meet me at the cabin. When they arrived I told them everything and we decided we were going to kick Craig out. When Craig came he brought 3 of his friends with him. I walked up to him with my fists clenched and yelled, "Why did you do it Craig!? You are like my brother, what brother does that!" He laughed a little, but was so calm, "Jack, Jack, Jack, you had something I wanted and when I want something I get it." He was so different. It was like he changed over night. I had told him that he and his friends were kicked out of the gang. When this was said this all out brawl went on and lets say I lost. As I was laying on the ground since I'd just got the crap beaten out of me he walked towards his car. But he turned around and said, "Jack have fun with your gang." Craig then smiled and pulled out a gun from his jacket. A loud noise echoed the sky and pain shot throughout my body my life flashed before my eyes and I went out. Craig began his gang the Raiders, and thats who we are running for. He always wants what I have, and this time he's not getting it. Because of Craig I can't trust anyone or care for anyone."

"And this reminds me everyday of the trust I lost and the hurt I gained," Jack stood up and pulled off his shirt. His abs almost made me drool, I was looking around and saw the biggest scar across his side. I gasped,

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Having someone you love do that to you must make you feel like hope is gone." I had a little tear in my eye, but I held it back.

_Jack had just told me the reason why he can't care. He trusts me._

"I thought Jane was my first and last love. She made me feel like I could never love anyone again. She was the only girl I thought I ever cared about. But right now, I have a feeling I'm wrong."

Jack's chocolate eyes looked deep into mine. The hurt hidden behind them was let out, he look relieved. I stood up and slowly walked over to him. I placed my hand on his chest and moved it over towards the scar. My hand was swimming around it and I looked up at him to see him nod. I placed my hand on the scar and his eyes closed tight.

I traced the scar feeling all the pain it held. I removed my hand and Jack opened his eyes. A slight smiled rolled off his lips and my cheeks felt hot. Jack hand's grabbed mine turning my blood cold. My eyes studied his, taking in all hurt.

Jack spoke pulling us out of our trance, "Kim, the past is the past. And Jane was who I thought my first love, and I'll always carry that baggage. But when I met you there was just something about you, something that I felt about you, and when you left you left me leaving me wanting for more, and I couldn't figure it why that was out until now. I always thought Jane would be my only love and she was the one, but you made me let go of that. You brought back a feeling I thought I would never feel again, but its a different feeling this time. Jane and I were deeply fond of each other and I thought it was love, but you made me see love differently. You made me see love the right way, and made me realize how Jane and I weren't in love. " He paused and looked into my eyes. His eyes changed, they showed something different. Something other then hurt and anger.

My eyes focused on his and my hears focused on his words. I was breathing deeply, _what are you going to say? What do I make you feel? How did I bring back a familiar, but different feeling? How did I make you realize you weren't in love with Jane?_

"I realized you are the first girl I've fallen for the right way," he took a deep breath. "Kim, I've fallen in love with you."


End file.
